The Destruction of Tikal's Grotto
Tikal, Queen Ariel, King Eric, Princess Melody, Sora, Kairi, Darien/Tuxedo Mask, Serena/Sailor Moon, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Raye/Sailor Mars, Lita/Sailor Jupiter, and Mina/Sailor Venus walked back to the grotto! Tikal said "Mom, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Queen Ariel said "You'll see, Tikal! It's a surprise!" They walked further into the grotto and Tikal saw her surprise: the statue of Shadow! Tikal said "Oh, Mom! You're the best!" She then gave Queen Ariel, King Eric, Princess Melody, Sora, Kairi, Darien/Tuxedo Mask, Serena/Sailor Moon, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Raye/Sailor Mars, Lita/Sailor Jupiter, and Mina/Sailor Venus a hug! Tikal then went to the statue! She said "It looks so much like him! It even has his eyes!" Tikal then laughed and then she said "Why, Shadow, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Tikal then laughed and spun around in joy! She turned around and gasped when she saw her Aunt Ursula in the entrance with an intent look on her face as she held her trident! Tikal said "Aunt Ursula!" The others hid quickly! Donald Duck and Goofy had their heads down in guilt! Ursula said "I consider myself a reasonable queen and aunt and I have kept my patience up until now, Tikal! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Tikal said "But, Aunt Ursula, I--!" Ursula said "Now I am going to ask you once and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal hedgehog from drowning?" Tikal said "Aunt Ursula, I had to!" Ursula said "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Tikal, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Tikal said "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Ursula said "One less mortal to worry about!" Tikal said "How can you be so heartless and cold-blooded? You don't even know him!" Ursula said "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Spineless, savage, magical creature hunters, incapable of any feeling!" Tikal said "AUNT URSULA, I LOVE HIM!!!" Tikal then gasped! The others gasped as well! Ursula was shocked! She said "No!" She then got angry again! She said "Have you lost your senses completely, Tikal? He's a mortal! You're an immortal!" Tikal said "I don't care!" Ursula said "So help me, Tikal, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" With that, she charged up her trident and fired lasers from it everywhere, destroying Tikal's valuables! Tikal tried to make her Aunt Ursula stop, but to no avail! Ursula then set her sights on the statue! She pointed her trident at it! Tikal said "AUNT URSULA, NO!!" But it was too late! Ursula fired a laser from her trident at the statue, destroying it! Tikal looked down into tears and started to cry. "Look, my niece, I did this for you..." Ursula began to explain to her. "For me?" Tikal, suddenly glaring at her, getting misty eyed. "If you really wanted to do something for me, you can start by leaving me alone, all of you!" "I'm just doing my job by keeping you safe." Ursula said, calmly. "Go away!" Tikal snapped, her eyes swelling up. "Now you listen to me or I'll make this harder." Ursula explained. "YOU ALREADY DID THAT, NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tikal screamed and cried in her hands while Ariel comforted her. Ursula starts to feel guilty for destroying all the things what's precious to her and puts sadness on her own niece, who kept a promise and now it's gone. Tikal's friends and family left her alone for a while. Suddenly, Brer Fox and Brer Bear got inside her grotto. "Poor, poor, echidna." Brer Fox said. Brer Fox and Brer Bear went over to Tikal. Tikal was crying. Brer Fox began to cry. Brer Bear began to cry. Tikal, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear were crying in the grotto. Category:Fan Fiction